


A Legend Rewritten

by Samwiches



Category: Celtic Mythology, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Ending, Alternate Mythology, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Fluff, Ireland, Kings & Queens, Legends, Magic, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Religion & Lore Sources, Mythology References, Original Mythology, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Romance, Telekinesis, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samwiches/pseuds/Samwiches
Summary: What if Diarmuid never fell under the Geas from Grainne, and instead - became a Legend because of his refusal to fill a bounty on the woman he loves? This is that tale.
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer & Original Character(s), Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Original Character(s), Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. He's so Bewitching

**Author's Note:**

> This story is centered around a quick love that blooms when Haley meets Diarmuid and her friend is bewitched by him. Hopefully a short story, with some irish lore and my own mixed in for funzies. Let me know whatcha think!
> 
> The sexual stuff is eventual, even if the first chapter its implied. :)

\--- **Haley** \--- 

"Shall you stay, the rates be lowered, MiLadies," The lodge keeper say, gesturing his open palm to the rowdy bunch at the tables, "The Knights of the Fianna have lodged here and while they are rather friendly, they can be a loud lot."

Apparantly, the Fianna were lodging after a long hunting trip. They were to stay a couple of nights before returning to their Lord to celebrate his marriage. 

I fumbled in the dirt brown pouch of coin and dropped the amulets on the counter, 

"That should not be a problem," My eyes squinted to my bouncing, lovely friend, who had a spending problem. We swore to only use funds we had on necessities for our travels. The lighter cost for the stay was a blessing, even if we were accompanied by the knights.

The long beard of the grizzly man twitched with every word he spoke, "Splendid, here is the key to your room." 

I bowed forward, when the keeper answered a call from the kitchen, then turned my attention to Briscella. She was eyeing the Knights throwing knives at the corner of the inn. She raised the long frills of her dress and gave me one of her thoughtful smiles, 

"I am to swindle those fools there, might you come along?" 

I shook my head no. I was not fond of her dealings, even if it _did_ sometimes land us a pretty coin or two, "I will take our things to the room." I said simply, and she shrugged. 

"Suit yourself," she replied, prancing off to do her handiwork.

Sighing outwardly, I bent down to lift our small sacks when bits of our coin spilled to the floor. I hissed at my own stupidity of forgetting to tie the pouch. 

A pair of boots joined my own to assist me with picking up the stray moneys. One of the Fianna Knights, I presumed, had his arm outstretched with a pine green metal plate that stopped at his elbow to lift me to my feet. The gentlemen then plopped what he collected in my hand with a light smile. 

Meeting his hazel eyes, I felt my conscience flare. On his handsome features, beneath his right eye, was a mole in the shape of a tear drop that made my heart feel like it would stammer our of my chest. 

I paused, almost taken aback by how _unnatural_ the flow of beauty was coming from this gently smiling man. In those quick few seconds, my head pulsed and I had to turn away to mentally break apart whatever the hell was giving me a pounding headache from this guy. 

"Sorry, just.. give me a sec," I stammered, rubbing my temples from that disgusting lure and cycling it away. I turned my attention back to him to instantly felt that pull dampen, and sighed with relief. I offered him my best smile, "You have my thanks." 

His hand smoothed through his raven like hair, "You are welcome, but best be careful with your money. You not know of whom could take advantage of the spare change." 

My lips pressed into a firm line, I needn't be scolded, "I fear it would not be very courtly of the Knights of the Fianna to result in such lows." I turned my nose up and lifted our sacks, "Good day, sir." 

I barely gave him a court bow and didn't even bother to understand the mild surprise that crossed his features. Turning on my heels, I proceeded to the wooden steps that led to the overlooking second floor of rooms.

\---

A few hours past and after unpacking the small array of garments from our sacks, I decided to check in on Briscella to see what was taking her so long. Surely she was not still with the Fianna? Maybe she was at the small bar counter asking for more. My face dulled, thinking of her a haggard mess was not to my liking.

As the floorboards creaked under my step, over the wooden balcony I saw her. She was still surrounded by the cheery faces of the Knights at the corner of the lobby. Her steps were sloppy, and her rosy cheeks were pinker than usual. There were some men in the booths behind them, drinks in hand, cheering her and the man on. 

Sighing outwardly, I strolled down the steps and joined them in their little banter. It seemed they were in competition of who could throw the most precise, and Briscella was losing. 

"Oh oh, my dear Hales!" She twirled in her dress, and draped her arm over my shoulders, dragging me down with her, "You can help me win this bet~!"

Oh boy. 

"You see that handsom man right thaarrr?" Her thumb jerked to the Knight in all green, the gent that scolded me earlier and it pained me to hide my scowl, "I have a wager with him to get three knives at the center of the wall... but I never said who would throw them!"

I rose a single eyebrow, while the liquor staining her breath made me wrinkle my nose, "You want me to throw them?"

The laughs of the Fianna erupted in the small lodge, all the while she nodded triumphantly. Dropping me from her monstrous grip, she yanked at the blond braid hanging over her shoulder, "I will use my lovely friend for this challenge! Annnnnyy objections, fine men?!" 

I didn't have the chance to deny her, and how could I? I was not to embarrass her in her little drunken escapades. The men didn't seem to object, and the gentlemen she has her bet with waltzed over, unfazed by my joining them. 

I tugged the sleeves of the fitted tunic at each side and demanded a knife. Mr. Mole handed me the blade pointing down and hovered over my back with this damning smile. I shooed him away, so I could focus on the target before me. His palms went up with apology as I focused. In the brown boards there was a circle lazily etched into it that I was directed to land the knife in. 

Angling it over my shoulder, and squinting my eyes, I guided - with a little mental help - the knife to the center of the wall with ease. The joyous laughter slowed to a halt when it landed perfectly. Briscella's cheer followed suit and I asked for another, which a bewildered face of a different Knight handed me. It was child's play, placing the final two where they needed to be. 

Triumphantly, I placed my hands on my slender hips and shot the group of men my best smile. There was a woman mingled together with them whose eyes perked up by my win.

"Fanassstic!" Briscella slurred, as she hooked her arm under the grim features of the green Knight. "Now we can bed together! A Knight does not go back on his word, no?"

His arm massaged the back of his nape, "No, you are indeed correct. Might we head to my quarters, then?" 

My jaw dropped to my chest while some of the men hoot and hollered. What did I just.. succeed for her? My gaze shot to the woman who in her fine silk, snuggled into the free arm of the Mole guy with a purr. I felt my face blanch, and snatched Briscella from him. 

"What are you _doing_?" I said in a hurried whisper. She was known for her flirtations, and... adventures with men, but this was abnormal - even for her. Then I saw it, when my eyes met hers. They were.. hazy. Wait.. first my headache when looking upon that man, now her glassy eyes and the other lady hooked at his hip.. "Holy hell.. are you..?" I glanced over my shoulder at the Knight who was busy entertaining the other woman, then back to her. " _bewitched_?" 

"Hnnnnhhh? OH shoosh, I want that fine man and I am to be joined. It shall be.. an interesting night indeed!" her delicate hand pushed me away from her. My lower lip rolled under my top teeth, and I frantically looked around as she joined the guy. He was a Knight... so surely he wouldn't hurt her.. but if he could snag her heart with such stupid magic he might not be so noble.

With too many ways this could end badly, and the fact I couldn't repair her damaged mind without bringing attention, I trailed after them. If he were to try anything, I would protect her. Powers a secret or no, I called out to them,

"I will join too."

\--- **Diarmuid** \---

I was a bit stunned, when the girl with the chestnut color haired announced _she_ would come along, as well. I was not too fond of bedding one, let alone _two_ women that succumbed to the spot, but a third? This was truly a test of my mannerisms... and stamina. Why did I have to agree to that atrocious bet? I had not expected the woman's friend to be so skilled with a knife. She seemed... a rather frail woman.

Still, the immaturity in her stare, and the uncertainty laced beneath her crystal blue eyes had me wondering just exactly was going on with her. So I allowed her to accompany this... charade.

Juggling the two women gripping my torso as if in competition who could break the bones in my ribs faster - I cast my attention to the girl who followed at a distance all the way to my quarters. Her stare fixated on the wood beneath our feet, while drunken nothings were whispered in my ear from the other ladies. Why was she not doing the same?

My tank was stripped in a quick fashion, and I urged the ladies to take it easy. There was plenty of moments in the rising moon to take our... night with one another to the levels they were expecting. Their flickering stares nodded with anticipation, and I sighed. It would sully my honor to not follow through with the wager, but it felt just as distasteful taking advantage of the three women who only made such a demand because of the curse. 

Wait, that was incorrect. It was only the two, the third... I found her eyes drifting across the room like a dog trapped in a cage ready to be slaughtered. I was slightly concerned. It was not uncommon for multiple women to lure men into their quarters whilst one of them looted him. There was nothing in my personal room worth stealing, of course, as I kept them tightly tucked away, however... "What is it you are looking for?"

The girl practically leaped out of her tunic that was tucked beneath her pants, "Uhh.. Is.. is there a place I can just sit?" She spied the wooden table at the wall in the center of the room, "I er.. like to watch?"

My face must of shown my own shock when she pointed out the desk, because she took a cowering step back. She would... _watch_? Oh, now I was clearly suspicious of the little lady. 

"She doooes that often, little virgin girl...ya knoooww?" Her friend said, grappling with my arm, "Come, she's not interested.." 

The girl sunk into the chair at the table and stretched herself across the flat surface, "I swear, I'm not a thief or whatever you might be thinking... I shall not move nor touch anything.. okay..?" 

It was more of a request, than a statement. I gave in, not really understanding her reluctance to be near me. I doubted very much that her maidenhood was the reason behind her.. hesitance. I turned back to the mistresses begging for my attention and allowed her to stay in back, but I would keep a spare eye on her at all times.

\--- **Haley** \---

Listening to the smooching, and the slapping of body parts began to really poison my ears. I hid my face in the crease of my crossed arms over the table, but still it was daunting. Why the hell did I accompany them? I know I am worried for Briscella's well being, but it is clear that the Diarmuid fellow, - as they called him in their ceaseless moaning - was only interested in one thing.

With an annoyed grunt at the thought, I spied a pile of books on the floor besides the table and leaned over to pick the top copy from the tower. I promised to not take anything, but was sure so long I didn't budge he would not mind I take a read of.. "The Blooming Rage". 

I fell in love with the story from the first page. A man who entered a castle to join the clan to only learn he was challenged in spirit and body. So much so, he began to hate and raged to plot a way to overrule them instead. The guy was actually a likable character, and his motives were clear until they were tainted by his teachings.

Thankfully, the words on the page jumped out at me more than the event going on in the room. Books were like movies in your head, and they easily drowned out the world around me. 

"Oh please, spend more of your gifts here...!" I heard Briscella call out, and I couldn't contain my giggle.

My hand shot to my mouth, as hazel eyes locked with mine. I swallowed, when he parted from the women, wrapping a sheet around his naked waist. He approached me casually, toned muscles flexing when he gestured to the bed,

"You... truly will not join us?" He prodded, and I sensed he was not entirely serious. He... seemed to be trying to figure something out. I gripped the hardcover in my hands and shrunk into my shoulders. There was a strand of hair that curled to his nose despite most of his hair being flowed back, even after whatever the women behind had done to it. What was it he was fishing for?

"N-No thank you." I stammered, praying my rejection would be enough, "I do not wish to.. to participate." His eyebrows rose and the playful grin across his face turned over into a thoughtful frown,

"Are you... afraid of me..? I will not force you," He said quietly, reaching his hand out but pulled it back when the girl behind him said I wasn't interested and he needed to return to the women who were. I was kind of grateful for their obsession with the man.

I sighed with relief when his bare back turned to me, but the fact he paused and turned back brought back the worry,

"Yes...?" I feebly asked, and he eyed the novel weaved in my fingers, "Oh-- I-- I know I swore to leave your belongings, but they, they were right here and..."

He closed his eyes and offered me a gentle smile, "No need to fret, just refrain from touching anything else." 

He returned to the women behind him and the solace I felt that he did not pressure me further was overwhelming. Well, now that the tune of lovemaking returned, I shoved my face back into the text that called to me.

\--- **Diarmuid** \---

Ensuring the women drank the potions that would relinquish any additional... worries from the night, I finished snapping the belt across the hemline of my pants. The one lady disappeared quickly, while the other still had lace to finish stringing together. I drifted over to the door to guide her out when finished, but her friend was still... adorably ensnared by the story she read at the desk.

A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. I almost did not want to interrupt her tranquility, but it would be best not to leave a lady in my quarters.

"Milady, we are finished-" Her hand shot up, cutting me off, 

"Wait wait.. one more page." 

I chuckled, and her friend draped her arms around my waist while twirling her scattered locks, "Mmmm, Hales come on dear..." 

A disappointed sigh escaped her pursed lips, as she folded a page and closed the book. I leaned over her shoulder, and inspected the title she was fond of. A gripping tale of overcoming your weaknesses and seeing other's for who they were before your image of them. I had read it well enough times. 

"You may keep it, if you wish." I said simply, and the way those crystal blue eyes shined, accompanied by the pure, beaming smile across her face stilled my heart.

"Really?!" The woman, Hales, was it? Sprung out from the chair and gripped the book tightly across her plain chest, "I will finish it most likely later tonight.. can.. can I borrow another?" Her little hand dug in her pocket and pulled out the pouch that earlier, I had helped fill when she dropped her coin. She had blatantly rebuffed me then, too. "I can compensate the books with pay!" 

I rubbed at the back of my nape. Her excitement was adorable, and her offer to pay to just borrow the tales in my library was endearing, "That is not necessary. Feel free to choose another at your leisure."

Whatever disdain the woman had for me, seemed to wash away like sand in the tide. She rummaged through my pile of stories and plucked another from it after skimming the summaries of each. Her friend groaned, hurrying her along, as she slumped on the door.

Hales bent over the books she clutched, her long hair spilled over, "I am in your debt, and will return them on the second rising sun." 

That was needless, she was free to keep them. I had read them more than I could count. She nodded, but still swore to leave them at my door, despite my assurance it was alright. She and her friend left to their room across the hall, and they both dipped in a bow and wished a good night.

Tonight... was the strangest encounter I have yet to experience with women. I am used to them throwing themselves at me, and painfully rejecting their advances. I feel nothing for the women who are taken under the curse... and do my best to atone as they become nothing more than... puppets. I felt honoring my oath in that little game to be my way of repenting but..

That Hales woman... she was not effected. Couldn't be. Never had a woman been so shaken up around me, nor discarded me so easily. Yes.. I have been spoiled by the spot. As I join my band of Knights, being slapped on the back for my.. indecency, I could not get the woman out of my mind. How was she so resilient against the curse? I decided I was determined to find out.


	2. Attention

**\- Haley -**

The lean woman collapsed with angst on top the top bed. Arms spread wide, and a tattered dress exposing undergarments, brought the heaviest of sighs to my lips.

I gander around our small room. It only had a single on the right side of worn walls, a small window in the back, center, and to my left was a small stand for depositories and our belongings underneath. A melting candle brought a tiny bit of warmth and some flickering light.

Placing the novels in hand on the small wooden table, I then travel to the bedside, urging my companion awake from her already drunken slumber. Unfocused, emerald eyes dawn upon my own. Leaning forward, I stare deeply into those glossy orbs to adjust her mental state.

I swore to never use this ability in life, and yet here I was: painfully revisiting the very result of our travels.

 _It is for ideal reasons_ , I convince myself, as I lulled thoughts into the bewitched woman,

 _Your mind is your own. It cannot and shall not be penetrated by magic, curses and the like. You will remain free from all control_.

Instantly following the final statement, I felt her mentality snap me away from it. The groggy look never left her light countenance, but she reduced herself back into the sheets beneath her. A smile crooks my lip at how vulnerable the usual lioness looks.

Returning to the books that the fellow Irish Knight lent me, I pluck the page open to my marker and begin to finish the words.

**\- Diarmuid -**

The half moon hung at the highest part of the navy sky. It was the only light source illuminating my quarters. Still full of adrenaline from parchments and heavy arm tousling competition from my fellow lot, I flew my feet off the bed. I guess another round of refreshments were in order. Simple red wine might do well to lull my racing blood.

The lounge was empty, leaving only the keepers and attendants cleansing the tables from our earlier leisure. What caught my eye from the corner of the stairs, was the woman from earlier in the night blissfully indulged in the borrowed book at the tavern. Each page turns with interest under little fingers.

Descending the final steps to several stools from the woman, I motion over the tender with my index finger, "Tell me, what is that Lady there fancies?"

"Ahh… the First of the Fianna has taken a liking to the lady, it seems?" The man raised his thick eyebrows suggestively, wiping down a gold cup with a cloth.

"I said no such thing, I am simply curious." I say, rolling the coin across the counter, "So, what was it?"

Devilish chocolate eyes laughed at my inquiry, "Water."

I blinked. Did the dark haired man just say, "water"? "That is all? Surely there was something else."

"Ai, the Lady has only requested water. Not even allowing simple pastries to accompany it."

At this declaration, I spare a glance through my peripherals to see she indeed only had a single cup that she brought to thin lips in small sips. That was rather peculiar, her friend spout of being a high born, so I assumed the woman accompanying her shared the same avocations.

"Have her some soda bread, then. You do have some prepared, yes?" I decide and nudge the coin that glimmers in the candlelight.

The gentlemen only offers me a nod, accompanied with a shallow grin. When he returns, he slides the charcoal plate to the woman, with a hefty loaf of peanut colored bread. I kept the corner of my eye strained on the little encounter.

"Huh? I didn't order this," The squeaky voiced girl said, lifting her bright gaze from the page's they skimmed and bumping the plate back, "Sir, you must be mistaken."

"Ai, it is from Sir Diarmuid there." And that was my que to join the Lady on the stool next to her.

"What?" The Lady looked at me with confusion swirling like water in her crystal blue eyes, "Why?"

I shrug my shoulders and lean over onto the shaggy counter, "I heard you had not eaten milady, figured you could use a side for your… water."

The scrawny woman's eyebrows scrunch together and her lip is pulled into a scorn. If I thought any better, I was unwelcome. If I cared, I would think unliked. _Tis a strange feeling, I have to admit._

"I was fine without," she replied, her lips pressing into a thin line. She then did something I hadn't expected. She grabbs the butter knife and with a sigh, face dropping in some sort of internal defeat, she halves the bread. "But here, share with me and I shall accept."

A warm smile crosses my features, and take my little share. "So, tell me, what brings you to Kildare?"

For the first time I saw sorrow in those glittering eyes, but she was quick, and masked whatever pain lies there. "I am.. to… reach a sickly friend." she says, taking a testing bite of the bread. "Woah, this is good!"

"You say it as if you had not tasted such bread," I prod, curious of the way her demeanor spikes from such common delights.

Hales pauses gifting herself with another bite before taking a sip from her cup, "I… have not." She shakes her head before the question left my lips, "I only take as needed, so there are certain luxuries I have yet to experience."

"Does this mean you are low born?" I ask, tilting back to retrieve my wine across the counter. The woman's garments reflect no such thing.

"I am neither high born nor low born. Not like much of that matters. I care not of families lineages when speaking to them."

A quiet laugh rumbles through my chest, "I was not implying such things, accept my apologies." I say, the refreshing cool of red dropping down my throat. This woman was quite interesting. The way her eyes skewer me leads me to believe so.

"Well, I do wish to finish this tale before the morrow, so…" she said, lingering on the book beneath her dainty fingers, "Thank you for the.. The bread. It was nice of you."

Taking a final look at the narrow face and pursing lips, I give the women a kind bow. The long strand of hair that refuses to be slacked back poking at my nose. I drown myself in the wine, and plunk the cup to the table, leaving a spare bit of change,

"Provide that to the server if you would, I best be off, then." The woman's stare was shifting between silver trinkets at her fingertips and myself. In my drift to my quarters, I heard her call the man to her. Well, that gave the impression she was honest, as some might take the coin for themselves.

Pushing the wooden door closed, I sigh. It seems I would not receive the answer of her resistance to the love spot this night. I would be lying to say I was not disappointed, however the night had not truly been a waste. The woman was quite endearing, so to speak.

Well, if the night did prove anything, it was that I wanted to know more of the woman attempting to reach her friend. As I lay in the silky sheets, I ponder just what to do with that information, and how to wedge a little further in the lady's good graces.

**\- Haley -**

_Well that was freckin weird_. I think to myself. At least the bread was delectable. Only, I would not let the gratuity sway me. The Fenian Knight was unaware that I could read intentions. He was prodding for something, if only I could figure out what.

No, Briscella and I had much more important things to focus on, not a nosy Knight. We only were to stay another day. Avoiding him should be easy enough, then we would be off across Ireland, far away from Diarmuid ua Duibnne.

I close the book and drop my own tip for the lovely tender. Guess I won't be finishing the story as I was predicting, tonight. For a second, I stare at the rough edges of the book. It was worn, but not of mishandling. For a second, I forgot the handsome man who graced me with the titles—and for an even shorter second—my heart skips a beat.

\-----

Why did Briscella insist on leaving me alone? In a moment thought she would be taken advantage of, I was kind enough to burn my eyes and ears with her… shenanigans.

A knife clinks awkwardly against the wall.

I now have received at least three advances from the Fenian Knights—scratch that. Four now—as I shoo another man away.

A second knife takes its place on the chopping board that was the wall.

Waste precious morals on mind manipulation.

A third knife misses its mark.

"Gah, I risked so much for that woman, and she went to wander the town. Blasphemy!" My fourth mark slaps the wall, clicking on its way to the floor.

"My, I thought your skills were to be much better with a Knife." Said an amused, man's voice. Were the God's of Ireland laughing at me?

Dressed in a light red, sleeveless tunic that split at his waist, Diarmuid came to my side. Scratching at the back of hairs that hug his neck, the Knight cocked a playful wink my way. Did the man have to be beautiful? It would make ignoring that obnoxious mole much easier.

I shoot him my most threatening glare, "I'm just distracted." I say, plucking the steel into my right hand.

"Indeed you are, and because of this, your stance is off." Watching the bewitching man come around my torso, he leveled my arm with a firm—but gentle—grip of my thin wrist. His foot caught on my boots, spreading my legs apart. Warmth from his breath tickled my ear, bringing goose-flesh onto my once soft skin.

Instead of releasing me from his hold, his face is inches from mine, and with that smooth voice of his, he whispers, "Even when the strongest of enemies tests your inner strength, always aim to win." I scoffed, and tossed the blade clean in the center. "Impressive. It is with great wonder I ask where a Lady learned such skills and why?"

Straightening myself, I cast my glance to the creaking floorboards above, "It is never too terrible to learn the skills necessary to save one self. Especially if they were a woman."

The Knight chuckled, "I take it you and the other Lady are travelling without escort?"

What is with this guy? The others were plainly barraging me for a night they assumed I shared a bed with Diarmuid, but the man himself was persistent.

Shaking my head, my long hair sweeping air like a broom, I turn to jab my index finger into his hard chest, "Yes, and you keep plucking me for answers. Why?"

"Is it a crime to be curious?" I wanted to smack that cheeky grin off that pleasant face.

"No, but can you not tell when a woman does not want to be approached?" The look on his face actually made me believe he was offended. "Look, I don't mean to be brash. My friend disappeared, and there were things we had to discuss. Apologies."

That confident grin turned into a soft curl, "I understand. I apologize as well for being so abrasive. You are just rather interesting."

Interesting? That screams trouble like a child throwing a tantrum. I was in no need to bring any attention to myself. There was enough interest centered around me already. No need to bring a Knight into that, however nice he seemed to be.

Accepting his apology, I traveled across the scraped timber flooring to collect the Knives that carved lines into this barren place and return them to their red bucket. Lifting the rope that acted as a handle, I lifted the tub and strolled past the Knight that still refuses to leave.

"Thanks for the tip, I will apply it if need be. Enjoy the day." I say with finality, leaving the Knight whose stare I felt burning holes in the back of my dress.

\-----

The sound of a wooden door slamming behind the woman in a frilly pink dress startles my attention away from the second title I was reading. Propping myself on to my elbows, the mangy sheets underneath crinkling from them, I lift an eyebrow. Briscella's twirling locks bounce as she spreads a map over the end of the mattress.

"We have issues, in my little whispering, it seems as though our main route past Kildare is blocked by some sort of.. Magical issues."

"Magical issues?" I parrot her, "What does that mean?"

"Not sure, Lady Haley. It seems as though even the townspeople are unsure. It is apparently marred with unrest, and we have urged to cease travel for the time being." Briscella said, nibbling on her thumbnail. "What shall we do?"

I glance at the map and study all the pathways to Ulster. "Could we cut through Westmeath instead?"

My friend's orbs widen. "Isn't that way dangerous?"

Well, she was accurate. For us two on our lonesome, the woodlands would eat us alive. Though what were we to do? It was imperative that we reach Ulster as quick as possible. "What else can we do?"

"We could ask the Fianna.. One of those fine men would surely accept pay to escort us, no?"

I grit my teeth. Taking any of those men along for the journey would be too risky. She already left me to squabble with that Diarmuid fellow earlier. She had seen our entire encounter and thought naught to interrupt us.

"I am doing no such thing! You know how dangerous it would be given our circumstances." I say, the little patience I naturally don't have coming to a boil like broth in a pot.

Briscella only lets out a breath, patting down knots from her curls, "I do not believe them to be interested in bounties less they are assigned them, no?"

To hell if I knew. I paid no heed to Knights and whatever their codes were. That might be so, but in the laws they follow: it could still be possible if they perceive evil to take action. I needn't take the risk. "We cannot.. It would not bode well.."

The blonde threw her hands up in defeat, "Alright, I understand your.. Fear of the matter. But I do believe you should reconsider. I trust in your abilities, Haley, I just worry."

I nod my head, and break the book free from hiding under the map. It was probably a silly decision, and reckless, but the cost of being trapped under the reel of the bounty was far greater. We will continue our journey to Ulster, I just pray our endeavors won't end in tragedy.

\------

A strange, eerie feeling woke me from my slumber. Strange it was colder than a winter's night in the room. I toss the blankets that were shared between myself and Briscella, and set my bare feet on the cool wood floor. Hairs prick on my arms and legs. Something was wrong.

The sound of snoring led me to believe Briscella was fine, even after our little quarrel earlier, and I decide to investigate where the strange sensation of tingles is coming from.

Creaking my door shut, I travel across the balcony above the lobby below to reach the rickety stairs. Slowly, I make my way to the darkened lobby. That was strange— given the height of the moon, there should be someone manning the bar for any late drunkards.

Peering over the large bar, I saw a flicker of light in the kitchen area, but hear no evident sounds of life. Okay, this was getting really strange. I part my mouth to call for someone, when a hand lays upon my long gown.

"You sense it too, miss Hales?" Why did the Knight Diarmuid have to show up everywhere I went? Still, maybe having a Knight handle the strange essence I feel would be better.

"Yeah.. And there seems to be no workers, either… do you.. Find that strange, sir Diarmuid?"

"Indeed I do. You should return your quarters." Facing the bulk of man being drowned out by the shadows, I nod. He would be better suited for any-

"Look out!" Without thinking, I shove the unsuspecting towering man backwards, but his warrior's strength only moves him a smidgen. I swear under my breath as the creature hanging from the ceiling nicks exposed shoulder with its needle like teeth.

Quick as a cheetah, Diarmuid swatted the dark monster like a fly. It hid the flooring with a slap, and bones crushed underneath his toes.

I let out the breath I withheld and thumbed the little hole on my shoulder. The thought of it being poisoned crossed my mind, but after turning my suspicious gaze to the remains splattered on the floor, I recognized what it was.

A dry hand pulls the robe correctly to my collar bone, and brushes free strands of chestnut over my shoulder, "I am in your debt, my lady, for that creature was surely aiming for my neck." Flaxen eyes drop to the bat then refocus on the speck now covered by my sleepwear, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine." I examine the ceiling above, and see no more of those pesky familiars, but worry there to be more, "Sir Diarmuid, might I stay, after all? I believe there to be more."

"Do you know what this is?" He says, leaning to examine the corpse that crumbled under his foot.

"Yeah, they're familiars. That specific kind is used to drain the life force of people by sucking their blood… " I shudder at the thought, "Where there is one: there is many."

Standing firmly, Diarmuid nodded. Hopping over the counter, the Knight pulled a small knife from the cupboards, offering it to me over the counter, "I believe you would work best with this."

Nabbing the weapon I nod. _Well, so much for not bringing attention to myself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of Updating this once a month. I have majority of my focus on Arena for the Dead, so don't want to get too wrapped up in side projects, hehe. I might have made a mistake or two with locations, but bear with me. This is for fun. =) It's also nice to write confident pre-Grainne Diarmuid. Reading some of his stories, man, the guy is interesting not gonna lie lol 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
